The EAGeR trial was a multi-center, block-randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial conducted across four medical centers in the U.S. The Effects of Aspirin in Gestation and Reproduction (EAGeR) Trial is a multi-site, prospective double-blind randomized controlled trial designed to assess the effects of low-dose aspirin in combination with folic acid treatment on pregnancy and gestation among 1228 women with a history of 1-2 pregnancy losses. A large biospecimens repository is available for analysis and offers a good platform for testing multiple hypotheses. This proposal is to request funding through the Biomedical IDIQ mechanism for the measurement of stored biospecimens in the EAGeR Trial. The assays proposed will provide a rich data source on biomarker levels that can be analyzed to answer novel research questions in conjunction with the extensive data already collected in the EAGeR Trial.